Back to Basics
by SerenBunny
Summary: Vala changes something more than her personality and brain in her latest attempt to win over a certain Archaeologist. Will this one win? Third in a series.


**Title:** Back to Basics.  
**Pairing:** Heavy one-sided Vala/Daniel.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Timeline:** During/after Series 10.  
**Distribution:** If you share drop a link lol.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise, i.e. Vala and Dr Carolyn Lam form the Stargate Programme, and someone else does. I also do not own Cancer Research.  
**Previous/Next:** Finishing Faux Pas/Planetary Problems.  
**Summary:** Vala changes something more than her personality and brain in her latest attempt to win over a certain Archaeologist. Will this one win? Third in a series.  
**Word Count: **1786 **

* * *

**

All was quite in the top-secret NORAD base within the Cheyenne Mountain Complex of Colorado Springs, which holds many various artefacts, ranging form lasers to stun guns, P-90's to Zat guns and even the biggest secret of them all, the Chappaie, the Stargate. However, our story is more precious than those items and more fun. 

Several levels above the embark meant room Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter and Dr. Carolyn Lam started at Vala Mal Doran as if she had grown an extra set of everything in the same place.

"You want to WHAT?" Mitchell asked and looked at her as if she was nuts. 'Well more nuts than usual.'

"I wish to give away and or sell all of my leather and scantily covered clothing." Vala smiled, and tugged her BDU's up a little as they fell down due to them not fitting right. "I have decided that it is no longer appropriate for a woman of my age and status to run around with next to nothing on, distracting everyone at the same time."

"And you need us here why?" He asked as she walked over to her closets and stared as she opened four of them to reveal their leather bound goodness.

"I need someone to help me sort them and make sure that there is no alien technology on them. And I wanted you two to have the first pick." Vala explained the latter to the two females within the room.

"Still don't get why you are doing this?" he tried again and leaned against the wall once more with his arms crossed.

'Hopefully once this is finished you will.' Vala though to herself and then smiled at Mitchell. "You'll see."

"Okay then." Sam said and walked over to the first closet and pulled out a bundle of the clothes.

Placing them on the bed Vala began to separate them, and paused as two came into her view. The ones she wore when she first met Daniel and the outfit she wore when she came to Earth. Quickly she put them under her pillows and then sighed and started to sort them out.

**(Several hours later)**

"That's the last of it." Mitchell puffed out as he closed the last crate. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Vala smiled. "So you two are going to sell them all and then tomorrow what's left will go to a charity show and I will buy my new wardrobe tomorrow?"

The two human females walked out of the room with Mitchell pushing the crates behind them. They slowly made their way towards an empty storage room and set up shop.

Women and men alike came from accounting and finance (floor 3) and even the Stargate room (floor 28) to buy the goods. Overall, from the 7 closets and 312 outfits $7800 was raised.

"Whoa that's a lot a mullah!" Mitchell exclaimed once Sam counted it up. "So what are you going to do with it? "

"Oh I have an idea." Vala smiled. She didn't explain any further, just explained to them to meet her at the gates for half eight the next morning before sending them off to their rooms.

**(The next morning.)**

Stepping out of the Air Force standard black SUV Vala, Mitchell and Sam slowly made their way towards the looming building of Colorado Springs East Mall and placed their sunglasses on top of their hairs.

'First things first.' Mitchell stopped them before they entered the building. "I will not be going into any lingerie shops and tell you what I think."

Nodding Vala continued walking and linked arms with Sam. "Now since you dress usually dowdy you shall be a great help!"

"Thanks, I think." Sam pulled a face and answered. "Now where to first?"

During the next four hours Vala and Sam treated Mitchell to torture, making him comment on each and every item before they in turn decided whether to buy it or not.

In total Vala had spend $5000 on six pairs of shoes, three pairs of heels, ten pairs of socks, thirteen pairs of trousers, forty tops, a dozen skirts of varying length, fourteen sets of matching underwear, three long sleeved curvy floor length dresses, in black, green and red.

Small accessories were also bought, as well as several smart looking books with a bookcase, new bathroom things, a new bed and bedspread - being delivery to the mountain later in the week - and other nick knacks. The remaining $2800 was sitting in a brown bag.

"We could bet it on the Super Bowl." Mitchell suggested.

"I could buy a few things I need for my lap, a new microscope." Sam began at the same time and both got starry eyed.

"Sorry guys, but I have plans for this money." Vala commented and headed towards the direction of north, in the direction of a row of hairdressers.

"NO!" Sam and Mitchell screamed at once and the entire mall paused to watch them. "DON'T!"

"Guys?" Vala asked and screeched as they picked her up and lifted her up from her spot, her feet kicking in the air. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"You are NOT cutting your hair!" Mitchell exclaimed as they sat her down on a marble bench.

"IM NOT!" Vala replied loudly. "What on Earth ever made you think that?"

"It's just; you were, just, ARGH!" Mitchell exclaimed flustered. His face turned an interesting shade of purple while he spit out non-committal words.

"I was simply going to donate the remaining amount to a reputable charity." Vala blinked and then sashayed over to the shop with Mitchell and Sam watching her silently.

Vala popped her head into the Cancer Research shop and spoke to the woman behind the counter. The woman nodded before her eyes widened and she glanced quickly at the brown bag.

Ten minutes later, after getting her picture taken by the local newspaper Vala exited the shop and was immediately swarmed by Sam and Mitchell who decided that it was time for them to get back to the base.

**(The next day)**

"LOCAL WOMAN GIVES GENEROUSLY.

Yesterday a young woman, aged between 25 and 30, handed in a donation of $2800 to the Colorado Springs East Mall Cancer Research. The woman, only known as "Vala" handed the cash in a plain brown bag before leaving.

Mrs Simpson, the head of the shop, was the lucky receiver and had this to say on the mysterious wonder woman. "She just came in, asked to speak with the person in charge and then handed in the money! I thought it was a joke at first, thought she might have been insane, but she just pressed it into my hands and walked away before I couldn't even get her full name. Such a nice girl. Continued on page 3 & 4."

"And you're showing me this why?" Daniel Jackson asked and he placed the local paper down on the briefing table.

Mitchell and Sam just smiled back at him. They then turned to look at each other before Sam nodded and began to talk.

"Two days ago Vala called us and Dr Lam into her room. Seems she wanted to change herself a little more." She paused. "She sold a lot of things that belong to her and bought some other things with most of the money. What was left she decided to donate it to charity."

"Why did she--" Daniel began but stopped when a new woman came into the debriefing room. She wore plain simple black heels with a knee length black skirt, a white cotton blouse buttoned to the top and her black hair pulled into a high ponytail. "Hello."

"Why hello Daniel." The woman smiled.

'Wow she's gorgeous!' He gapped at her. "You know me?"

"It's me Daniel." She grinned. "Vala."

"Val-VALA?!" He shrieked and jumped up. "What the hell?"

"Well I thought it was high time I got rid of my old attitude and wardrobe." Vala answered and began to walk forward but stumbled in the new shoes and fell forward. "Whoa!"

Daniel reached forward and caught her before she fell. 'Wow.'

They stared at each other. 'This might actually work!'

Daniel coughed and began to lift her up. "Sorry about that, you okay?"

Nodding in response Vala pursed her lips and then sat down on one of the chairs around the table.

"Now let's get down to business." General Hank Landry said and paused looking at Vala. "Nice look Vala."

"Thank you sir." She smiled in return and then looked serious.

**(Four hours later)**

Vala looked at the door when it was knocked. Smiling she called out. "Come in."

"ValaMalDoran." Teal'c stated when he entered the room. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure Teal'c!" She grinned at him and patted the bed beside her. "What can I do for you?"

He merely inclined his head and walked into the room further. Closing the door silently, he turned around. "ValaMalDoran, it has come to my attention that you have been trying to impress DanielJackson. I wish to offer my services to aid you in your quest."

Vala stared at him before her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. "Oh thank you Teal'c!"

Teal'c simply nodded his help and turned to leave. "If you wish my help, please do not hesitate."

Hopes higher now, with more help from the rest of the team Daniel will fall for her soon. Lying flat on her tummy, she pulled out her little box of memories. Flipping her hair back, she placed the two outfits that she hid from the gang the other day and smiled as she put them into the box at the top.

She smiled softly. "Another day and other failure. But tomorrow looks brighter."

* * *

_SerenBunny: Too bad tomorrow may never come. Joke. So what do you think? Review and tell me, PM me, check out the forum, send smoke signals WHATEVER! Just tell me okay? Bye!_


End file.
